creeped_outfandomcom-20200213-history
Shed No Fear
Shed No Fear is the 10th episode of ''Creeped Out'''s first season, and the 10th episode of the series overall. It first aired on 30 January 2018 on CBBC. Synopsis Greg has a hunch all is not well with his friend Dave. When he follows him to his aunt's shed, the adventure is only just beginning. Plot Prologue As children disembark from a school bus, The Curious is seen peering out of a window. The Narrator asks whether you would put your own life in danger to help a friend in trouble. Episode In English class at Crenshaw Middle School, Greg gives a talk about friendship. Kelsey, a well-built football player, makes fun of him. Outside, Greg sits alone and flips through an old yearbook, looking at a photo of himself and his former best friend Dave at sci-fi club. Kelsey and the other football players, including Dave, walk past and taunt Greg again. The next day, Dave is late for class. Greg spots him outside, and when the teacher, Mr. Moss, asks if anyone knows where Dave is, Greg points him out. Dave enters the classroom, soaking wet and covered in mud, and claims he fell into a pond. Later, Dave, Kelsey and the others chastise Greg for telling Mr. Moss where Dave was. The next day, Dave is late once again, and Greg sees him out of the window. Instead of telling Mr. Moss, Greg excuses himself and follows Dave. He is confused to see Dave banging a dustbin lid with a stick and yelling before running into a large shed. When he enters the shed, he finds it full of junk with Dave nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a plume of black smoke is seen behind Greg's head, then rushes towards him. He finds himself falling through a portal, and lands in a dirty, abandoned swimming pool in what seems to be a dilapidated motel. He finds Dave's hat by the side of the pool. Greg makes his way back to the shed, where he finds Dave. He's excited to talk to Dave about what he thinks is a wormhole or dimensional rift, but Dave tells him to leave, as 'you're only going to make it upset', referring to the black-smoke-creature. Outside, Dave says he doesn't know what the thing in the shed is, only that they need to get rid of it. The conversation is interrupted by Dave's aunt Abigail, who brings the boys lemonade and cookies. She tells them the junk in the shed belonged to Dave's grandfather, and that Dave is helping to clear it out. Dave is determined to get rid of the creature before he will allow aunt Abigail to enter the shed. Greg suggests they make a plan together; his first idea is to capture the monster on film. However, they end up being catapulted through the portal again. Greg realises the monster reacts negatively to light. He finds a reference to 'elemental shades' in a library book – creatures made of shadows, almost impossible to get rid of. While Greg and Dave talk in the library, Kelsey and the football team approach and ask Dave to go with them to practice. Dave refuses and defends Greg. At aunt Abigail's house, the boys assemble a device which will blast the shade with light. When the shade attacks, they are thrown through the portal again, but keep hold of a string with which they can activate the device. They succeed, and the shade is destroyed. With Greg's help, Dave is able to finish clearing his grandfather's belongings from the shed. As they've done such a good job with the shed, aunt Abigail asks if they can help with something else. She reveals that Dave's grandfather also left a collection of junk in the basement. As the boys look into the basement, they hear the croaking sound made by the shade and scream, slamming the doors shut. Epilogue The Curious wanders into the motel at the other end of the portal and collects a disco ball, which Dave and Greg used to help repel the shade, from the swimming pool. The Narrator asks whether you can be sure there isn't a shade lurking in your own home. In an uncharacteristic scene, The Curious breaks into a dance, still holding the disco ball. Cast * Greg (Jordan Poole) * Dave (Thamela Mpumlwana) * Kelsey Mcgrady (Jake Sim) * Aunt Abigail (Darlene Cooke) * Mr. Moss (Andrew Moodie) * The Curious (Jaiden Cannatelli) * The Narrator (Aurora Aksnes) Trivia * The clothes and technology in this episode suggest it does not take place in the present day. The time period is never specified, but seems to be around the 1970s. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Part 2